kndfandomcom-20200222-history
THE G:KND EXPERIMENT
On March 19th, 2015 a video was posted of what appears to be a storyboard of a new series featuring Numbuh 1 and the Galactic KND via here. It appears that there is going to be a war between the KND of Earth and the Galactic KND. It has also been confirmed on Mr. Warburton's blog There also is a website up, which is described here. A countdown will end on March 31, 2015 at 11:59 CST, possibly when more information will become available. However, an extra 24 hours were added on, marking the countdown to end on April 1, 2015 at 11:59 CST Videos 'Story Board Trailer' Taking place after the series finale, the trailer begins with a brief narration of Earth: a G-class planet that has unfortunately become infested with adults. As a result, Numbuh 1 is presented with a booger-activated console that would presumably authorize or activate the destruction of Earth. Chad, chained up, begs him not to do it, reminding Numbuh 1 that his family and friends are still on that planet, and stating that this is not what the KND stands for. Other operatives from other planets scan in to criticize Nigel Uno, pointing out that a human Galactic-level KND operative has never existed, alluding that humans have never been considered worthy. Only one voice steps in to defend Nigel, revealed to be Numbuh 74.239; a tree-like alien kid who had apparently been masquerading as a human all along. Numbah 74.239 begins to state that there was a famous human operative once, but then stops mid-sentance to adjust the privacy settings, and then his human disguise starts acting up. More voices chip in to argue until a booming, multi-layered voice comes up, stating that only Nigel can make that decision. Shedding a tear, Nigel declares, "Galactic Kids Next Door rule!", before plunging his booger into the console. The screen blacks out, and the dismayed voice of a child is heard saying "Nigel Uno...what have you done?" (See below for speculation concerning the identity of the voice) At the end, the following message is translated from some alien writing: Second Video On March 30, 2015, a second, 9 second long video was posted on the Numbuh Vine YouTube page, titled "Hello?" It shows a distorted video of Numbah 4 trying to contact Numbah 5 (although some believe he's actually saying Numbah Vine, as the audio is hard to make out). The video description is : Stop the G:KND Recommission Everyone ' '''Third Video On March 31, a third, 6 minute and 29 second long video was also posted on the Numbuh Vine YouTube page, titled "Stop the g:KND" It shows Numbuhs 3 and 4 establishing contact with Numbuh Vine, saying that they uploaded the original animatic video. Numbuh Vine then chastises them, saying that it wasn't supposed to be uploaded until after the countdown. Numbuh Vine is then shown to be Lizzie DeVine, and it's revealed that she was using a human disguise on Earth. The first video is then shown, followed by Numbuh 4 saying that there are currently no plans for a Galactic Kids Next Door series, though he would enjoy there being one to fight space monsters and settle his score with the Toiletnator, implying that the stunt was to try and get the idea greenlighted. The video description is Recommission Everyone Stop the g:KND Speculation *Some people believe the voice of the child saying "Nigel Uno...what have you done?" sounds like that of Numbah 5, but others disagree, believing that the voice does not match that of Numbah 5 at all. Some fans, however, argue that this could be due to the character's aging. **Others believe it may be Numbah Vine. *The continuation of the KND series with this spin off could go into detail of Nigel's views, thoughts, and decisions as a new member of the Galactic Kids Next Door. However, it could also simply focus on the conflicts faced by the G:KND, or just their conflict with Earth. *It's unknown exactly what Nigel Uno is doing to Earth. Some believe the device would destroy Earth, but this does not appear to make sense as there would not be much of a series if Earth were merely blown up. As a result, others suggest that the device would give authorization to invade Earth, starting a war between the Earth KND and the Galactic KND. Splash Page See here for full article Numbuh Vine A Facebook page named "Numbuh Vine", accessible via Tom Warburton's blog, appears to be a publicity page for the upcoming spinoff, and occasionally posts images and video related to the upcoming spin-off. As of writing, it holds no other additional information outside of existing materials, including the story board trailer. Numbuh Vine itself appears to be a plant-based operative, whose head resembles an upside-down vase with a black head peeking out underneath, possessing two beady glowing eyes and a series of vines extruding downwards. Other Videos Kids Next Door Is Returning as Galactic Kids Next Door!|Video showing the various different parts of the announcement Category:TV Shows Category:G:KND